Camp Rock Montana Style!
by lily-kate
Summary: Expecting a Camp Rock storyline with Hannah Montana Characters? Think again. Think of this as a jumbled mix of: - The Parent Trap - Lizzie McGuire Movie - Hannah Montana Movie - Camp Rock - Wild Child AND High School Musical All together!
1. Summary and Introduction

**Camp Rock Montana Style**

**Summary- Expecting a Camp Rock storyline with Hannah Montana Characters? Think again. Think of this as a jumbled mix of:**

**- The Parent Trap**

**- Lizzie McGuire Movie**

**- Hannah Montana Movie**

**- Camp Rock**

**- Wild Child**

**AND High School Musical**

**All together!! Including original flavour!**

**So ready to read? Ready to Rock?! **

**Ok, so I know this summary kinda sucks but I'm writing it as I go. What I do know is that influences will come from these movies. When I mastered how to write a better summary I intend to change this!**

**Disclaimer- In case you really didn't know- I absolutely didn't come up with the genius ideas of Hannah Montana and all the characters associated with it. I'm also planning to include some characters from Camp Rock.**

**Things to consider before reading this Fic:**

**To make myself clear so that we're on the same wavelength!**

*** Hannah and Miley will be 2 completely different people. So let's assume there's no double identity.**

*** Some characters will be abit different. For instance- Jackson a bit more mature :P And Hannah? Well, you'll see!  
**

*** Miley will live with her mother somewhere a bit remote. Jackson has moved out to College to study music. Hannah is with Billy Ray Cyrus living the famous life style in LA.**

*** And yes- there will be romance. Oooo...Who is it, you ask? Maybe if you ask through reviews I'll tell it...  
**

**Think that's enough for now! I kinda hinted too much. But don't worry- I do have surprises along the way!  
**

**Enjoy Reading! And please review. It's just natural for me to write more when I get more feed back.**


	2. Guitar Rocking and Yelling

**MILEY'S POV**

"THE 7 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU!" RAH!

I strummed my guitar. My hair flew in all directions as I head banged.

" YEAH. I'M A ROCK STAR! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW. WHOO OH, OH, OH," I sang out.

_Too early said_. Suddenly a car pulled up in the driveway.

"Darn it!" I mumbled under my breath. I put the guitar away.

"Miley. What's going on?" My mother asked. She leaned against the doorway of my room.

"Nothing."

"I thought I heard guitar noises out there."

"What?!…Err yeah it was the radio."

My mum put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Miley."

"What?" I shrugged. I tried not to blink.

My mother shook her head. "You were playing the guitar, weren't you?"

I let out a breath. _I didn't understand the problem with that._

"Why?" Mum asked.

I bit my lip. _This was unfair._

"I don't want you to end up like your brother." My mum commented. _Like that explained everything._

"I was just having fun-"

My mother groaned. "Do we have to go through this again? Music takes you no where!"

"Then how are there people up there?"

My mother rolled her eyes. "It's one in a millon, Miles. And majority of them were born with the golden spoon. It's a waste of time, money and effort."

I began to feel a lump form in my throat ."Why are _you_ so negative about this?"

"It's reality. I mean look at Jackson. He made the wrong decision and now look at him."

I clinched my fists. "It would have made it easier if _you_ let him stay."

"You know I can't support his decision. He needs take responsibility."

I bit my tongue. _It was cruel. Don't get me wrong; my mum is normally not this restrictive. When it comes to everything else, she's pretty much the best mother you can ask for. But with music- she's like a raging bull. Which is way I try to avoid the topic._

"Look. I know I'm harsh. But that's the music industry- unfair. If you go in there, you'll get hurt."

"Why do you make it a big deal?" I bit my lip. _I was just playing for fun, wasn't I?_

"It's for your own good. My mother explained, "The Industry plays with your mind."

"But just because I'm macking around doesn't mean I'm going to be a rock star," I said. I shook my head.

"That's what you say now. But you play once, you like it. And before you know it…"

I heaved a breath.

"You need to hand over the guitar." My mum said. She held out her hand.

I pouted my lips at her. "What's your problem? I like playing the guitar."

"And you are slowly turning into your brother. Under my roof- you cannot play/do music."

I stomped my foot. "Do you have to be so strict about this!?"

"Yes! I heard you out there. You want to be a rock star. I don't want you going behind my back."

"So my love for music can go to waste?!"

"I'm sorry but that's the way it has to be. At least til your 18. Then it's up to you. I can't do much about your decisions then "

"You got problems." I sighed. I handed her the guitar and walked off. Then my phone rang. _Who was it?_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Ooo...Who is it you ask? You'll find out in 2 Chapters time. Also gotta say thanks for the reviews. I'm surprised I got 3 before I even started :O. Anyways, please do review. I crave it like chocolate :P You probably noticed Mileys mum is a completely made-up character. She does have a reason for not supporting music which you'll find out later. **The next Chapter will show Hannah Montana's POV**. Aiming to update weekly.


	3. So Fabulous?

**HANNAH'S POV**

_I want fabulous,  
That is my simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,_

"Only the best," I commented. I rolled my eyes at Zeke who handed me a cake platter. _I mean hello! Didn't he know I was on a diet!?_ I shooed him off.

"Oooo…that looks tempting," Sharpay said. "But should I?"

"They smell good. Fresh from the oven." Zeke held the tray against Sharpays' nose.

"Aw…dang they are hard to resist. But I have to call my trainer and nutritionist. Do you mind?" Sharpay gestured him to hold the phone.

"Oh yes of course!" Zeke nodded.

Sharpay frowned after a few rings. "No answer?"

"Are you gonna sue?" Zeke asked. "Because you know, we could hang out at the gym later instead."

"We can?"

Zeke broadened his smile. "Yeah of course! But eat the cake first."

"Oh alright!" Sharpay finally gave in. "Hmm…delicious. Are you sure you don't want some?"

I felt my lips moisten up but shook my head.

"Now I need a manicure. My hands are sticky. Can't have that when_ I'm _the star. Right, Hannah?"

I examined my nails and frowned. "Who's the one with millions of albums already sold?"

"Well at least I put on a good show. At all costs. The attention has to be on moi." Sharpay pointed out. I laughed. It was funny our relationship. We had rivality yet we were friends.

"I also need someone to blow my nails." Sharpay remarked.

"And you can't do that yourself?" Ryan asked. He headed towards them.

Sharpays' jaw dropped. _It was like she was about to throw a hissy fit._

"Excuse moi? _I'm _the star, duh! I need to be treated like one. I don't want to exhaust my lungs. It could ruin my vocals."

"So would talking." I heard Ryan answer under his breath. Sharpay ignored him.

Zeke forced a smile. "Of course. It's the business, isn't it?"

I tried not to laugh as Zeke held the phone again. Ryan groaned.

"Hannah."

I looked up from under my sunglasses. It was Jesse McCartney. The hunka spunk. My boyfriend. _Wasn't I lucky?_

"Come." I said. I gestured him to sit next to me by the pool.

"We need to talk," Jesse responded. He furrowed his brow. _Uh, Oh never a good start to a conversation._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N** Ok!! So I'm breaking the rules! Yes, I know HSM Characters and Hannah don't normally mix but I thought it would be good to do something different. Sorry for the short update- I've been a perfectionist over editing lol. I know Sharpay and Hannah are quite diva-ish here. That was my aim! I dunno Jesse McCartney- so I pretty much will stick/try to stick to his guest appearance character on Hannah Montana. Hope you liked it!

By the way the lyrics of Fabulous at the start are from: lyriczz site. Not my lyrics. And the 'Million Albums line'- from Hannah Montana. Credits to them.


End file.
